The purpose of this investigation is to evaluate the role of granulocyte production and function in the scald burned and burned-infected laboratory rat to determine the feasibility of granulocyte replacement therapy in the burn infected subject. I. The efficacy of granulocyte replacement therapy in scald burned, pseudomonas infected rats will be evaluated. II. The mechanisms of accentuated granulopoiesis in burned animals and supressed granulopoiesis in burn-infected animals will be further evaluated to assess the role of serum enhancers and inhibitors. III. Granulocyte kinetics, utilizing chromium51 labelling techniques, will be assessed in scald burned and burn-infected animals. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: McEuen DD, Blair P, DelBene VE, Eurenius K. Correlation between pseudomonas burn wound infection and granulocyte antibacterial activity. Infect Immunol 13: 1360-1362, 1976. McEuen DD, Gerber GC, Blair P, Eurenius K. Granulocyte function and pseudomonas burn wound infection. Infect Immunol 14: 399-402, 1976.